Mana Stones
by Yukito-sama
Summary: (UPDATED: An Unseen Jewel) A collection of short stories inspired by The Legend of Mana.
1. To the Bottom of the Underworld

Summary: This takes place during the midst of the quest 'Diddle Had It.' It's the female lead, which I will always call Lethia, with Elazul in her party. I always have him end up with me. Just a 'what if thing', which will end up being the majority of the stories. What if..  
****************  
To the Bottom of the Underworld  
  
Lethia wandered the roads of Fa'Diel, using her spear as a walking stick. Her body ached from the constant traveling but she enjoyed every moment of it. Her pet rabite and dear companion, Galactic, hopped before her, the yellow ball of fluff sniffing the air and the ground. The large blue eyes would twinkle with every sound of the singing birds. Lethia adored the monster, raising it from the moment the darling hatched. She became attached to it and she prefers to always have Galactic at her side whenever she begins a journey or a quest.  
  
On this occasion, though, Lethia had another companion. She had met the man many months before, aiding him in his search for his friend. There were times Lethia wondered about the friendship this man had with the white haired girl. Come to find out, though, it was nothing more than a friendship, more fraternal then anything else. Lethia wondered about the two and soon found herself thinking mainly of the strange Knight and their own adventures together.  
  
"Lethia, are you alright?"  
  
For a moment Lethia let the rich voice ring through her mind. She had stopped for that moment and blinked, unaware of what was really said. "Huh?"  
  
Elazul stood still, his deep eyes staring into Lethia's. She felt her cheeks flush for a moment and she quickly diverted her gaze. In the past few weeks she noticed that she had developed a crush on the Lapis Knight. Lethia was embarrassed by the fact, wondering how such a thing could have risen in her mind. The relationship between the two had started by mere chance and slowly flourished over time. She found herself turning to the Jumi, though, as a companion on side journeys.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elazul repeated. He glanced down at his foot, noticing that Galactic had taken up a perch beside him. He turned his gaze back to Lethia. "You haven't been really talkative since our battle with Tropicallo. Are you sure you can go on?"  
  
Lethia smiled and nodded slightly. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." She moved past Elazul and Galactic, still using her spear as a walking stick. She paused and glanced over her shoulder. The Lapis Knight looked out with a sense of doubt and concern. Galactic, on the other hand, seemed a bit more interested in a small bug moving past her perch.  
  
"What?" Lethia asked turning around sharply. She glared at Elazul for a moment but then sighed. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Okay? After we get back from the Underworld I'll be fine." Lethia began to mutter to herself. She was slightly annoyed with the fact that Diddle and Capella always seemed to be in some type of disagreement. It was always Diddle, though, that wandered off and got himself into a mess. Lucky for the two Lethia was always around when it happened and was always happy to help two friends.  
  
"I've noticed you've been limping ever since the fight. I want to look at it." Elazul said, suddenly breaking through Lethia's thoughts. She glanced at him. Before she could do anything Elazul had her by her arm and forced her to sit on a rock. "You won't be able to fight as well with an injury. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Lethia looked at Elazul and smiled slightly. "Yeah." She pulled her leg away from Elazul's reaching hands and pulled off her boot. Sure enough her ankle was swollen. Lethia winced in pain as the Jumi carefully took her foot into his hands. She knew she had sprained it during the battle with Tropicallo. As she delivered her final blow one of the arms knocked her legs out from beneath her, twisting her around and catching her ankle in its mouth. Thankfully it died or she would no longer have a foot.  
  
As Elazul slowly examined the swollen foot he glanced up at Lethia. He caught the young sprite's eyes and he smiled slightly. Lethia smiled faintly and her cheeks grew rosy. The Lapis Knight looked back at her foot and let out a sigh. "It doesn't look too bad but it could get worse. I won't be able to convince you keep off of it, will I?"  
  
With a grin Lethia shook her head. "No. I have to help Capella and Diddle, if I like it or not. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to those two." Lethia replied with shrug. She turned slightly and reached into a pouch she kept on her hip. She pulled out piece of animal hide. "I think we can use this as a makeshift bandage."  
  
"It'll have to do." Elazul replied.  
  
It took little time to bandage Lethia's ankle and soon the trio were once more on their journey. The path to the Underworld wasn't a new one for Lethia. She had been there countless times for different reasons. She was lead there to help Larc and, in return, to help Sierra. She had also wandered down there with a frightened Bud. The young wizard was anxious to meet the Wisdoms but never thought he'd have to travel to the Underworld to meet one. There was a few times, though, when Lethia wandered through out the nameless caverns in the Underworld, exploring the endless realm with strange possibilities. She saw things that she would never be to keep out of her mind, whether it was good or not.  
  
Soon the three arrived at the large tombstone. Lethia stood in front of Elazul and her pet, her eyes scanning the old, macabre memorial. The sky was lighter ever since the destruction of Drakonis and the entrance to the Underworld didn't seem as foreboding. Still, though, people were frightened of the unknown world of the dead. Lethia didn't harbor those feelings any longer. Strangely enough, she enjoyed the occasional journey below. Olbohn was an interesting being to speak with and Lethia would recognize a few wandering spirits here and there.  
  
"It doesn't look like Diddle or Capella has been here." Elazul whispered.  
  
Lethia nodded. "You're right." She gripped her spear, ready if anything strange would appear and attack them. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Suddenly a Shadole appeared with a high pitched laugh. It caught the travelers off guard and the two quickly drew their weapons. The Shadole laughed again, its striped body wiggling with every giggle. Its large black eyes looked at the two, unblinking.  
  
"What in the world is that thing?" Elazul said with a sound of disgust. He didn't lower his sword and kept his eyes on the strange entity.  
  
"It's a Shadole." Lethia replied. She looked at the familiar creature and blinked. "A spirit from the Underworld. They don't usually travel away from their realm though, which makes me wonder." She thrusted her spear towards the Shadole, but the spirit dodged the blade.  
  
With a laugh the Shadole waved its hand. "To the bottom of the underworld with you! Your friends are waiting."  
  
Before Lethia could respond she disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
"I can't do this any more!" Lethia screamed. She collapsed to the ground and let out another cry of anger. Her spear clattered to the ground and she kicked away with a grunt. Elazul turned and looked at her while Galactic stood at her side. The rabite looked up at its master, a look of wonder and sorrow in the creature's eyes. She nudged Lethia's arm, but she didn't comply.  
  
"Lethia, get up." Elazul yelled. He looked down at her, his face empty of any expression. "We have to find Diddle and Capella. It won't do us any good if you're sitting around."  
  
Lethia buried her face into her hands and let out a sob. Elazul blinked and his eyes slowly filled with compassion. He knelt beside his companion and put a hand on her shoulder. The sprite pulled away, never lifting her face from her hands. Elazul pulled at her arm slightly, hoping she would look at him. She wouldn't and didn't want to.  
  
"You can't sit here and cry, Lethia." Elazul whispered. He slowly forced Lethia to look him in the eye. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sniffled. "We have to find those two. Now get up."  
  
"No." Lethia replied looking away. She lowered her eyes to her hands and let out a heavy sigh. "We're not getting any where, Elazul. Those damned Shadoles are everywhere. They pop up right in front of us, MAKING us run into them so we'll start over. I'm starting to believe we'll never get out of here."  
  
Suddenly a Shadole appeared before them. The large black eyes twinkled slightly as it listened to Lethia's lament. "I'm sorry, Elazul." Lethia said, wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Elazul shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry."  
  
"Yes I do." Lethia spat. "I could've left you in the Bejeweled City with Pearl. I didn't have to go back and drag you away from your friends. You could've stayed there and been happy and out of danger. But no, I had to be an idiot and drag you away, pulling you into useless battles. You've nearly been killed and you've had more injuries than I can remember. I could have gone off and done all of it by myself. I didn't have to put anyone in danger."  
  
Lethia let out another sob and buried her face into her hands once more. Elazul slowly sat beside Lethia and looked up. A small group of Shadoles hung over them, waiting. He knew what they were waiting for. Lethia was in a weakened state; any weaker and they could take her. Then what would happen? Elazul would be left alone to fight his way out of the Underworld and Galactic would lose the only master she ever knew.  
  
With a soft sigh Elazul put his arm around Lethia, bringing her closer to him. She raised her head slightly, but kept her face hidden. "Why did you come for me, Lethia?" Elazul asked.  
  
"What?" Lethia said finally raising her face high enough to look the Jumi in the face.  
  
"Why did you return to the Bejeweled City for me?" Elazul replied. He stared up at the Shadoles, watching them hover silently. "Like you said, you could have done it all yourself. You are stronger than I am and extremely skilled in magic. You can sing and play instruments for the elements, having them help you in battle. But when you go on a new journey, you come looking for me to come with you. Why?"  
  
Lethia lowered her eyes. "I don't know."  
  
Elazul took Lethia's face into his hands, causing her to look him in the eyes. "I think it's for the same reason why I always go with you." Elazul looked into Lethia's eyes and smiled softly. She felt her heart skip a beat as that gaze was locked into her memory. "We need each other's company. The fearless battles, the joy we have together, and the smiles we give when nothing else can be said."  
  
"Elazul, I. . . ."  
  
"You don't have to say a word. I already know." Elazul whispered. He raised his eyes and smiled. "Look, the Shadoles are gone."  
  
Lethia followed Elazul's gaze and smiled. He was right; the Shadoles that were waiting for her were gone. The hopeless feeling was gone and it was all thanks to Elazul's kind words and reminders. She wondered, though, if Elazul truly knew what she was going to say. Did he know about her crush or did he think it was a word of thanks.  
  
"I think we should keep moving." Elazul said.  
  
Before she could say a word, Elazul helped Lethia to her feet. She smiled at him and he returned it. Galactic chirped from below and Lethia looked down. She smiled again, noticing the small rabite had her spear in its mouth. Lethia took the spear in her hand and scooped up the small yellow creature. "I'll be just fine. Thank you." Lethia whispered, kissing the animal's pink nose.  
  
Lethia looked at Elazul and smiled. "I should thank you too."  
  
"There's no need." Elazul replied, the smile slowly fading. His eyes shifted to the room's only exit. Past the hole in the wall he could see a group of Shadole, waiting. "Are you ready?"  
  
Galactic jumped from Lethia's arm, who smiled and gave a quick wink. "Let's go." 


	2. The Pumpkin King

Author's Blurb: I've always loved Bud and his pumpkin plan. I also feel sorry for him; I don't know why. This is my ode to Bud. I explain his fascination with pumpkins and what happens when he has powers he didn't know of. This is the first part of a three part story, called The Seeds of Hope and Love. Enjoy!!  
The Pumpkin King  
  
Bud sat complacently on the front steps of his home. He leaned back, resting himself against the large root that jutted out of the ground. The sky was cloudless and the songs of the birds echoed on forever. Bud slowly chewed away at the long piece of dried grass pressed between his lips. His purple hair was longer now, long enough to keep tied back and away from his soft colored eyes. It had been a few years since that day he met Lethia while on the verge of taking over Domina with his army of evil pumpkins. At the time it was an interesting idea, but now it seemed deranged and twisted. Still, though, his mind lingered on the thought of the pumpkins.  
  
Lisa had left Lethia's home a year earlier. She was finished with her schooling and was now teaching in Geo. With much joy she has sent letter after letter home saying she has met the man of her dreams. A wedding date had been set and invitations were being written. Bud was to be the best man and was able to bring any guest of his choice. He couldn't figure out who though. Lethia was bringing her companion, Elazul, but Bud had no other friends than those that he shared with Lisa. He shrugged it off and knew he would attend alone.  
  
'Why not invite Rachel,' a voice whispered in his mind.  
  
Bud shrugged and closed his eyes. In the past few months he had spent time with Rachel in the pub she worked in. The two had similar interests and both attended classes in Domina. True there was quite an age different between them, but it was the only friend Bud had that was his own. He shook his head though. He couldn't take her. There was something about her that was strange and ever slightly creepy; he couldn't put his finger on it though.  
  
Stretching, Bud stood and let the piece of grass fall from his mouth. He shook his head and flexed his fingers. It was a day full of laziness. He was home alone since Lethia left for Lumina earlier that day. Bud had nothing to do but lounge around and think. All the chores were finished and there was nothing to be cleaned and the monsters had the day to themselves as well. All Bud could do was reminisce about the times he had in the world.  
  
Still, though, Bud's mind wandered back to the pumpkins. He never understood his strange fascination with the object. Something had always plagued his mind about them. His idea to take over the world with an army of evil pumpkins only fueled it in the long run. Perhaps it was because his first stuffed toy was that of strange pumpkin creature. Bud had always wanted the pumpkin to come to life so he would have a friend. That childhood wish was gone when the pumpkin wouldn't come to life, even with his magic. That moment is the one that fueled the need to have pumpkins that could live and breathe like a creature full of life.  
  
Bud shoved his hands in his pockets and paused. As he moved his fingers about he could feel something rubbing against them. He grabbed the small objects and pulled his hand free. Without a thought Bud opened his hand to examine what he had found. Lying in the palm of his hand was about seven pumpkin seeds; neither one aged or broken.  
  
A smile crossed Bud's face. 'Strange,' he thought. 'I didn't think I had pumpkin seeds anymore. I wonder how they came about.'  
  
Letting his mind linger on the pumpkin seeds, Bud began to wander down the familiar paths of his home. A soft wind fluttered past Bud, some how pushing him to follow a certain trail. He obeyed the soft touches and continued to walk, examining the seeds in his hand.  
  
Soon Bud came to a halt. He raised his eyes from his hand and smiled to himself. He had walked into the midst of the orchard they had. Trent towered before Bud, sleeping soundlessly in the mid-day soon. Fruit, many still not ripe, hung on the branches and seemed to shine in the sun. Bud smiled brightly as the leaves moved and the sunlight kissed his skin.  
  
'Plant the seeds,' the wind seemed to whisper.  
  
Bud looked at the seeds in his hand and shrugged. He fell to his knees and, with his free hand, began to dig into the ground. The soft soil seemed to pull away from his hands, forming a soft curve into the moist earth. Bud enjoyed planting things and soon found he had quite a knack to it at a young age. The ground seemed to listen to his body and aid him in his tedious work.  
  
"Thank you." Bud whispered to the ground. He placed the seeds delicately in the hole and quickly filled it. He sat for a moment, silent as he watched the ground. The wind rustled the leaves on Trent's highest bough. Bud could feel a slight stir in the Mana energy around him, something he rarely felt, even as a child. He knew that the spirits had welcomed the addition to the earth and soon their own heart and soul would be put into it all.  
  
**********  
  
It had been nearly a month since Bud had planted the seeds. He visited the lonely sight no less than once a day. There were times where he'd sit before his work and watch it, envisioning the growing plant. He played his flute for his seedlings and even for the other plants around. Bud soon began to realize he enjoyed nature more than anything. He could spend hours just relaxing beneath Trent's large branches and listen to the wind. There were so many voices and songs carried within the soft breeze.  
  
Bud wandered down the path to the orchard and paused. A broad smile crossed his face as he saw a familiar sight. Nestled against one of Trent's protruding roots was a small pumpkin. The plant seemed to hug Trent as it rested sleepily in the light that bathed it. Bud stared at it and remembered his failed attempt at world domination and the stuffed toy that was lost so many years ago.  
  
With a sigh Bud trotted down the path and quickly settled himself beside the pumpkin. He stared it, watching it. If he turned his head slightly to one side and squinted he could see a strange glow surround the plant. The pumpkin seemed to turn to face him and the glow changed from a soft white to an even softer pink. Bud watched it and listened as he heard the soft songs of ancient spirits.  
  
"You are a magical being." Bud whispered. He placed a soft hand on the pumpkin and was amazed to find it warm. It wasn't the same warmth, though, that you would feel from the sun, but the warmth from a body, as if it was truly alive. "I've been blessed." he said with a smile. "The spirits of Mana can be kind."  
  
Once more the pumpkin seemed to move. Bud carefully lifted the plant and placed it on his lap, being careful so not to rip it from the earth. He studied the pumpkin, feeling it breathe and quiver in his grasp. He sang a song had learned from his childhood, which was supposed to be in the words of the ancient Gods. Bud's mother sang the song to him on more than one a occasion and he would listen as his mother sang the strange words to even the simplest of objects. She sang it through the house and the house would seem to breathe and live with them.  
  
The song Bud sang ended and he placed the pumpkin back onto the earth. He smiled to himself and lay beside it, studying it closely. He felt a strange warmth wrap around him as he stared, sleepily at the pumpkin. His fingers traced the natural curves and lines and he paused. For a moment Bud could almost feel a pulse. He shook his head and closed his eyes, leaving his hand placed on the pumpkin.  
  
"It's strange," Bud whispered. "I can feel something in you. Mother always said, though, that everything had potential, even the simplest of things."  
  
Slowly Bud nodded off to sleep. As he dreamt in the sunlight the pumpkin moved closer to Bud, nestling itself against his stomach. 


	3. An Unseen Jewel

(Author's Note: Some of you may notice that I like the Elazul/main female (who I call Lethia!) pairing. Yep, I do. I think it's sweet. You'll see it through out my stories with those two. It might be major or subtle hints, but it'll be there somehow. Okay, no spoilers here. Just fluffy Elazul and Lethia stuff. I got the dialogue for Rubens and Esmeralda from: http: //www. etansel. net/ script /. I love this site. That's the only credit I need to give for the story! Oh yeah, keep a look out for my story Seiken Densetsu 4: Legend of Mana and it's follow up Secret of Mana. It may be a while for the later, but you'll see them. Enjoy!!)  
  
................  
  
An Unseen Jewel  
  
They had traveled through the Underworld many times. Lethia had taken Elazul there when ever he asked. It was strange, but the Lapis Knight was amazed by the facts of death and wished to see what happened when a being died. Lethia could only agree to aid the Jumi in his quest for understanding. In a way she felt bad for him; the Jumi knew so little about the facts of death and what happened afterwards. The other beings in the world had many theories but a race with people who seemed to live forever had no need for such stories.  
  
"What would you like to do this time around?" Lethia asked softly. She dragged her staff beside her, creating a small trail behind the two of them. Lethia looked at Elazul, a little surprised that the Jumi didn't answer swiftly. His eyes were on the ground, misted over as he disappeared into his thoughts. Lethia waited and asked the question once more.  
  
Elazul looked at Lethia, his eyes never losing that sad sense. "Lethia, does every soul live in the Underworld?"  
  
Lethia blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If Duelle died, would his soul reside here?" Elazul said softly.  
  
"The Underworld is for every soul, no matter what race. I have seen many creatures wander through here." Lethia replied. She had a feeling what Elazul really meant; did the souls of dead Jumi live in the Underworld. She had seen them before, but never approached the souls the Jumi. Lethia knew too much about the race and feared the questions they might ask. It was in her character to answer truthfully and she wouldn't be able to deny them the answers.  
  
For a few moments Elazul was silent. He heaved as sigh. "Do you think we could find the deceased Jumi?" His blue eyes turned to me, pleading silently. "Could you help me?"  
  
A soft, reassuring smile formed on Lethia's face. "Of course. I've seen them wander the corridors before, but I've never been able to approach them." The sadness in Elazul's eyes never seemed to disappear. Lethia felt her heart sink. She seized the Jumi's hand, causing him to falter. Lethia smiled softly. "I can take you to Esmeralda. Her room isn't far from here."  
  
Elazul smiled slightly. "Thank you."  
  
The two wandered down the corridor, neither letting go of the other's hand. The simple touch seemed to ease the other; Lethia knew it eased Elazul's trouble mind. As for the Lapis Knight, he had longed for a physical touch after he lost Pearl to her true self, BlackPearl. He feared that with the resurfacing of the Knight he would be of no use and that his long time Jumi companion was lost to him. With Lethia, though, it seemed like she had never left his side. In their last adventures in the Underworld it was he who helped her, but now she was there for him.  
  
Elazul's core slowly began to sparkle. He paused for a moment. "She's near." he whispered, his eyes turning to Lethia. She nodded and quickly lead him through a doorway. Elazul quickly stopped, letting his hand slip out of Lethia's grasp.  
  
"Esmeralda." Elazul whispered.  
  
The young Emerald Jumi sat at the chamber's bed looking at her hands. Lethia took a step towards her and Esmeralda slowly looked up. A weary smile crossed the young Jumi's face. "I thought the Underworld would be much scarier. Some creatures called Shadoles are here, so it's lively." Esmeralda paused, looking back down at her hands. "Do you think the Jumi will die out? Florina kept us going all by herself. I wish I could shed tears, too. I wonder why we can't cry. . . . But I won't give up. I bet everyone thinks the same, even Diana. . . ."  
  
Elazul approached the Jumi and knelt before her. He tried, in vain, to make her look at him. In slight annoyance he waved his hand before her eyes but she didn't seem to notice. "You can't see me." Elazul whispered.  
  
Esmeralda's head suddenly jerked up, her eyes wide. Her core began to glow and Elazul's core did the same. "I can sense another Jumi near me. . . . Hello?"  
  
"She can still sense me." Elazul cried. He looked at Lethia, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Esmeralda, please hear me. I'm with you; beside you. Please try. . . ." he pleaded. He studied the Jumi's face hoping to see her eyes turn to his own.  
  
"I guess. . . . I guess they're not there." Esmeralda whispered, lowering her eyes sadly.  
  
"So, you can't even see me. The laws of the Underworld are strict." Elazul stood slowly and turned his attention to Lethia. She hovered near Esmeralda, her eyes sad as her heart went out to the both of them. "Could you ask why she had the argument with Diana. . . . Please?"  
  
Lethia looked at Esmeralda. "Why did you argue with Diana? I thought the two of you were close."  
  
Esmeralda closed her eyes and a soft sigh escaped her. "The Jewel Hunter told me that Diana was taking Florina's Teardrop Crystal. I believed her then, but I don't know now. Now I know what really happened. The Teardrop Crystals are shards of life! And just stealing them. . . . ." Esmeralda's voice trailed off. "I said terrible things to Diana. I wish I hadn't."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Esmeralda." Elazul whispered.  
  
A soft smile suddenly crossed Esmeralda's face. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lethia. "I sense that someone is thinking about me. Thank you. . . . Who ever you are. Thank you, Lethia, for becoming my knight."  
  
"There is no reason to thank me." Lethia replied.  
  
Elazul turned away from the Jumi, closing his eyes tightly. "Lethia, I think we should leave, please."  
  
Lethia bid the young Jumi good bye and slowly left, her eyes studying Elazul with every step. She knew that he was heartbroken.  
  
"So, it's you." The two travelers stopped. Lethia's eyes met with Rubens who stood beside the opening to Esmeralda's room. "I heard you're helping my Jumi friends." Rubens stood straight and suddenly extended his hand. Lethia took the Jumi's hand. "Thank you."  
  
Elazul studied the Ruby Jumi. "Rubens?" he whispered. His eyes widened. "Rubens! He can't see me. . . . Damn it! I need to ask. . . . That's right." Elazul looked at Lethia, who returned his glance. "Lethia, ask him for me. Ask Rubens about the Jewel Hunter."  
  
"Rubens," Lethia said, complying with her comrade's request. "do you know anything about the Jewel Hunter?"  
  
The Jumi narrowed his eyes. "So it was her. I knew I had seen her face before. I wish it was a mistake."  
  
"A traitor did this to you." Elazul said through clenched teeth. "I will avenge you. I promise you that much."  
  
Suddenly both Jumi's core began to glow. Elazul watched as Rubens studied himself. A sad smile crossed his face. "Somewhere out there, there is a Jumi thinking of me." Rubens turned his eyes towards the ceiling. "Thank you. May your core shine bright." The Ruby Jumi lowered his eyes slowly. "I'm sure Diana would say the same."  
  
Elazul reached for Rubens, his eyes growing watery, as if he would cry. "Rubens." he whispered. His gloved hands suddenly went through the Ruby Jumi as if he was only a reflection. Elazul let out a stifled gasp and took a step backwards, his eyes wide with horror. He watched silently as the dead Jumi wandered away, saying a brief farewell to Lethia.  
  
"I didn't know they wouldn't be able to see you, Elazul." Lethia whispered, slowly approaching Elazul. "I shouldn't have brought you to see them"  
  
"No. I'm happy that you did." Elazul said softly. "I wanted to see them one last time. You did that for me. Thank you."  
  
Elazul raised his eyes to Lethia's and slowly put his arms around her, locking the sprite in an embrace. Lethia could only embrace the Jumi in response, feeling tears welling up inside her. She wanted to cry for Elazul, but time and time again the Jumi she had aided told her not to; she would turn to stone if she did.  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, Lethia held Elazul close. She didn't want this moment to end. No matter how many battles she went through or how many times she aided Elazul this was the closest she ever felt to him.  
  
"Thank you." Elazul whispered in Lethia's ear, his breath tickling her neck and sending a strange sensation through her body. He slowly broke the embrace, but remained close to the Lethia.  
  
"You don't have to thank me." Lethia replied, her eyes locking onto Elazul's. She knew he could see that she nearly cried and a look of sadness crossed his face once more. Lethia shook her head and smiled softly. "You wanted to see them. I just want you to be happy."  
  
Elazul raised a gloved hand and touched Lethia's cheek softly. "I want you to be happy to. I don't want you to cry, Lethia. There shouldn't be a reason for you to cry. And you shouldn't cry for me." He took Lethia's face into his hands. The young sprite tensed at the sudden touch, but her eyes remained on Elazul. "I don't want to see you sad."  
  
Slowly Elazul leaned his face closer. Lethia felt her heat race and she let her eyes close; she began to wonder if this was really happening. Elazul kissed Lethia softly and he felt something inside of him change. He broke the kiss and noticed that something seemed to change in her eyes.  
  
"We need to get back to the surface." Lethia whispered.  
  
"I know." Elazul replied. He took Lethia's hand into his own and followed close beside her. They now shared a bond Elazul thought he once had with Pearl, but this was something different; Lethia had shown him something new. He now knew what it meant to care for someone so much that he would sacrifice his own life, and it didn't feel like it was his duty. 


End file.
